The Ruby Earring of Benzibab
The Ruby Earring of Benzibab is the 119th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 109th episode aired. Both players must swing across the moat using a vine to reach an abandoned fishing net in the moat. Then, each of them must climb up and over the net to reach the other side and then ring the gong. One of the richest and most powerful women in the history of Africa was Bilqis, the Queen of Sheba. In 900 BC, Balqis went to visit Solomon, the wise king of the Hebrews, bringing gifts. As she arrived in Jerusalem, the people stared in awe at her caravan, laden with gold, silks, and pearls. Legend has it Solomon was pleased and invited her in. "Welcome, Queen Bilqis. What brings you to Jerusalem?" "Things were dull in Sheba, so I thought I'd take a joyride and bring you gifts." "You came 1,300 miles just to bring me some presents?" "To tell you the truth, Solomon, one of my spies warned me of a traitor in my midst and sent me a coded clue. You're wise, could you possibly decode it for me?" "Sure." "Though blind to sight, I am appealing, Though deaf, I lean when you are hearing. So rhyme and find me by my ruby..." "Earring!" "Find me by my ruby earring. Hmmm..." Her eyes moved around the room and landed on Benzibab, the queen's biggest bodyguard, who wore an enormous ruby earring. He leaped forward with a dagger, but before he could strike the queen, Solomon grabbed his arm and had him arrested. The queen gave Solomon the ruby earring as a token of her gratitude. Centuries later it made its way to the Temple. The Green Monkeys are Paula, who enjoys soapbox derby racing and plays piano, and Jason, who plays baseball and likes dirtbike riding. The Silver Snakes are Annie, who enjoys gymnastics and plays the violin, and Kevin, who enjoys basketball and drawing. Gold, Silks & Pearls (Pop-Up Tunnel) The Queen of Sheba's caravans were laden with expensive gifts for King Solomon; Annie and Paula must unpack one of those caravans, containing gold, pearls and emeralds. When Kirk gave the signal, each girl would crawl underneath and pop up at a hole to get the gem there; after grabbing the gem, they will seek out the match. If the next piece of jewelry they find matches the one they are carrying, they must take it back to their bucket. Otherwise, they must exchange the pieces of jewelry and search for matching of the second piece of jewelry. Whoever found all 3 pairs, or was furthest along within 60 seconds wins; both girls ended up with two matches each, tying them and giving both a half-Pendant. Travelling to Israel (Spinning Platforms) The Queen of Sheba traveled 1,300 miles on a camel, just to bring her gifts to Solomon; fortunately, Jason and Kevin wouldn't need to go that far. When Kirk gave the signal, each boy had to climb up onto their wheels and adjust their weight to make the wheels spin, with each full rotation representing a mile. If either player fell off, the spotters would stop the wheel so they can get back on and start spinning again. The player who conquered the most countries in 60 seconds won; Kevin won 15-13, raising the Silver Snakes' score to one Pendant. Bodyguard Bust (Bowling Slingshot) Solomon struck down the traitorous bodyguard of the Queen of Sheba; before each team were four traitorous bodyguards, and when Kirk gave the signal, one teammate would load the slingshot with a cannonball and fire at it to knock it down. Whoever knocked down all four bodyguards, or was furthest along within 60 seconds would win; the Silver Snakes won 3-2, giving them 2 Pendants and the right to enter Olmec's Temple. Annie went first, meeting a temple guard in the Crypt and very soon after, got taken out in the Tomb of Headless Kings. Kevin blazed along the bottom floor and grabbed the Ruby Earring with 1:24 left, racing out 22 seconds later. *Original Run **Moat Crossing: $50 Savings Bond for Melody Pops **Steps of Knowledge: Moon Shoes by Hart Enterprises **Temple Games: Aiwa Radical Headphone Stereos *Alternate Version **Moat Crossing: $50 Savings Bond for Melody Pops **Steps of Knowledge: Jet Set Clothing **Temple Games: Hush Puppies Footwear * This was the last episode where contestants attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Top Corner Room. * This was the last time a team of Green Monkeys and a team of Silver Snakes competed in the Temple Games. * This was the last episode where a team of Silver Snakes competed in the Temple Run. * Kevin was the last player to enter The Quicksand Bog, The Pharaoh's Secret Passage, and The Room of the Secret Password. * This was the only episode in Season 3 where a contestant was able to grab an artifact placed in the Top Corner Room and by extension bring it out of the Temple before time expired. * This was the fourth and final episode where a contestant was able to bring an artifact out of Omec's Temple with over a minute remaining. The first three episodes were the Moccasins of Geronimo, the Mask of Shaka Zulu, and the Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland. ** With 1:02 remaining when Kevin crossed the temple gates, this is the fastest victory where both team members entered Olmec's Temple, as well as the fastest Silver Snakes victory, beating out the previous record of 0:55 set by Joel in the Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Artifacts Hidden in The Top Corner Category:Red/Green/Orange/Silver Category:Green Monkeys vs. Silver Snakes Category:Silver Snakes Category:2 Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Win Category:Over One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered